


Secrets and Truths

by sultrysweet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Supercat Week, Tropes, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrysweet/pseuds/sultrysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara unknowingly drinks truth serum and has an extremely honest conversation with Cat after hours. (Day 6: Truth Serum)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Truths

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out SuperCat was happening, but I thought I'd try to dive into the fandom using the week while beating the clock for submissions on the last day. Hopefully I haven't done a terrible with these characters.

"I'm _so sorry_ , Kara."

It's worse than when she lost her powers for a few days. It's unbelievably worse. 

"What am I supposed to do, Alex? I can't just avoid work," she snaps and flails her arms around as she loses all calm. 

"You could avoid the office," Alex argues with a pointed look. "You could stop being Cat Grant's assistant for the day and just wait for it to wear off. You can't stop being Supergirl, but no one's going to ask questions while you're out there saving the city."

She glares at her sister and wonders not for the first time in the last few minutes, "You did this on purpose, didn’t you?"

Alex huffs and rolls her eyes before she explains, "I already told you, it was an accident. How was I supposed to know you would drink it?!"

"Uh, because it was in my refrigerator? Seriously, Alex. Who keeps truth serum in a cup in their sister's refrigerator? Especially when the DEO has a lab that typically stores this exact kind of stuff!"

"Hank and I agreed that we should have a small sample to use in case another lockdown happens. Sometimes a nonviolent approach is the best approach."

"Since when?"

"Since the last guy we had locked up for interrogation purposes. He was evasive and it turned into a city-wide manhunt that ended in hundreds of thousands of dollars in property damage and all for some dysfunctional _toy_ on the fritz."

"Well, it _was_ a weapon."

Alex snorts. "Not a very good one."

"See?! Right there! You can't even take your own excuse seriously so why should I believe you didn't just devise this whole thing as a way to uncover stuff you think I might be holding back from you?"

"Because you don't hide anything from me. Not for long. And not anything you wouldn't eventually tell me without the need for truth serum. Unless...is there something you're not telling me now?"

"Wh-what?"

Alex's eyes light up with intrigue and realization. "You are. You're hiding something from me."

"You're crazy," she lamely replies. 

"Oh, no I'm not. Why else would you be so defensive?"

"Because there _is_ something you should probably know," she confesses and immediately chastises herself for letting the truth serum win. 

She watches Alex's jaw drop in an instant and her sister steps toward her with a pointed finger aimed right at her chest. Alex is ready to poke her from what she can tell, but she flies off before she can answer any of the questions she doesn't truthfully want to answer that she just knows Alex wouldn't hesitate to ask. 

But she goes to the one place Alex isn't and won't be unless there's a crime or crisis that would drag her into the building for professional reasons. She knows it's a mistake and knows that Alex had a point when she said she could avoid being an assistant, but she wants to be away from any inquiring minds and Cat is the opposite of inquiring. 

Cat wants to know about Supergirl, but she doesn’t know _what_ to ask. As for Kara Danvers, Cat doesn’t seem to think she’s worth knowing anything about. It was a perfect plan. Hide out at CatCo and just wait for the truth serum to wear off. Twenty-four hours wasn't an insane amount of time to spend at the office. 

Except twenty-four hours is too long when she realizes quickly that today is not a good day to be under the influence of honesty enforcing drugs. 

* * *

She's managed almost a full day at the office without incident except for the dozen phone calls and a few earpiece communication attempts from Alex, but she's as lucky as she is invincible. Which is not at all.

Because Cat, as it turns out, has a sitter for Carter and _had_ a date, but it didn't end well. So her straightforward and currently glammed up boss is back at the office. She breezes out of the elevator and across the floor, spares Kara a look that tells her Cat is curious but too upset to ask her what she's doing there on her way into her personal office. 

Unfortunately, as the hours tick by and the two of them are the only ones left on their floor—and probably the building—Cat’s curiosity reaches its peak. 

“Kiera," Cat calls through the intercom. "Get in here."

Her shift ended about an hour after Cat left for her date. She knows the other woman doesn't need her for anything assistant-related and thinks she might be in the clear to ignore Cat. If she doesn't walk into Cat's office, she can't be fired. She's off the clock and there's no news to get the scoop on, so it's not a big deal if she just refuses to follow the order.

“ _Kiera_ ," Cat barks, and this time Kara doesn't even entertain the thought of going anywhere but her boss' office. 

She nearly trips over her own feet as she shoots out of her chair and hastily makes her way into Cat's inner sanctum. 

Normally the TVs on the back wall behind Cat's desk are on and flashing with all kinds of news stories, but all the monitors are blank and don't show any signs of recent use. There are faint sounds of a song Kara's never heard before playing from the speakers of Cat's computer and as her eyes sweep over the desk, she sees a bottle of bourbon and a nearly empty tumbler. 

The amber colored liquid sloshes in the glass as Cat snatches it up and tips back the alcohol that remains in it before she pours herself another round. 

“Rough night," Kara cautiously asks, her face scrunched up in a wince as she waits for the other woman to yell at her. 

Cat rolls her eyes and answers, "What do you think?"

The question is rhetorical, but she looks at the clock and sees that she still has at least eight more hours to suffer through before the serum wears off. She feels herself fight a little harder than she had with Alex, but she still fails and voices her opinion as asked.

"Yes. I think, maybe, things didn't go well with, um. What was his name?"

Cat glares at her before she waves her hand in a shooing motion and says, "Pfft. What does it matter now? I'm not dating him. I didn't even _sleep_ with him. No need to know his name. He's a nobody."

She shouldn't pry, but she steps forward and opens and closes her mouth a few times before Cat finally growls at her to "ask whatever you're gonna ask and just get it out of your system."

"Um, did he- Wh-what happened?"

Cat scoffs and leans back in her chair as she presses a hand to her forehead. She closes her eyes and takes a moment to herself before responding. "He wasn't worth my time. So I left."

Cat isn't effected by the truth serum and Kara doesn't have any human or superhero lie detector skills, but she stills recognizes the signs. She knows instantly that Cat isn't being honest with her so she pushes. She has no right to do so, but she wants to know. She wants to help if she can. It's not like Cat hasn't helped her a few times before, so she owes her. 

"I'm sorry, but...you look kind of...sad. And if _you_ left _him_ then you wouldn't be here drinking alone in your dark office in the middle of the night."

Cat's eyes flicker with a hot, wild fire and she leans forward in her chair before she asks, "And just what are you doing here alone in the middle of the night?"

She deserves that. She only brought it on herself. 

"I'm hiding from my sister...and anyone else that might try to ask me questions."

Cat tilts her head to the side and purses her lips as she looks Kara over from head to toe. "Why don't you want people asking you questions?"

She bites her lip, but it's not enough to hold her words inside and she replies, "I don't want to share my secrets."

Cat's eyebrows jump up and she looks intrigued. She slowly stands up and then stalks around her desk and toward Kara like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. Kara gulps.

"And... What makes you think you'll spill all your secrets?"

She squeezes her eyes shut tight and wishes she was anywhere else. The need to answer the question is too strong and she can’t even think to fly away.

"Because I'm forced to tell the truth."

"Really," Cat purrs. "Why is that?"

"My sister accidentally drugged me with truth serum," she answers. Her eyes pop open wide with the admission and Cat, though she looks slightly apprehensive, seems to take that answer in with twisted amusement. 

"How fortunate for me," Cat says with a grin. "So, I could ask you anything right now and you would be nothing but honest with me?"

"Yes." Her throat is dry and her voice is shaky. Alex may have had a few questions Kara wanted to avoid, but her sister can't compare to the deviousness of Cat Grant and her persistence to dig up dirt on anyone and anything. 

"Finally," Cat breathes out with relief, although she still has a purr to her timbre. "Enough with this cat and mouse game."

There was never a more appropriate comparison to their dynamic. 

“Are you Supergirl," Cat asks even though they've already been through this. She's already asked Kara to remove her glasses on the balcony not all that long ago. She's already explained that she suspected Kara wasn't all that she said she was for some time, but she just needed proof. 

But for all her likeness to Supergirl, Kara had tried to play it all off as coincidence. Cat never seemed to buy it, but she still never exposed Kara. Cat kept the secret, but now Cat going to get the official answer. She’s going to get her definitive proof. She’s going to hear something Kara can never take back once it falls past her lips. 

"Yes." That one word, though she's already said it a few times tonight, has never been harder to say. It hurts to share that information and finally give up the last shred of armor she could hide behind.

"I knew it," Cat says with a proud smirk.

Dread pools deep in her gut and she stares down at the floor while she wrings her hands in front of herself. She feels tears prickle her eyes and she hates herself for crying in front of her boss. Because that's probably exactly what she's going to do. And there are so many reasons not to cry in front of Cat Grant.

"What is this? What are you doing," the other woman asks, her smirk replaced with a displeased expression as she tries to meet Kara's eyes. "Are you crying? Honestly, Kiera."

"I'm sorry," she says before she unfortunately sniffles. She lifts her glasses just enough to wipe away the tears as they trail down her cheeks. 

She starts to back up and then spins abruptly to run out of the room, but Cat stops her.

"Kara.”

She freezes, startled by the correct pronunciation of her name. She stands still and keeps her back to Cat, her shoulders tense and hunched until she feels a hand on one of them just before it glides down her back. 

Cat moves to stand in front of her and lifts her chin with a couple well placed fingers. "Why are you crying?" The sound of her voice is gentle and almost soothing. The older blonde doesn't sound upset, though she's firm with her questioning, and the look on her face tells Kara she isn't enjoying their exchange at that point. 

"Because now everyone will know. I'll be outed to the entire world as Supergirl and, if it gets out, things could get ugly.

"Alex told me not to do this. I should have listened to her. I should have stayed your stupid assistant and left things alone. My cousin could save the day and I'd just be average."

Cat sighs and lightly pushes her backward. Cat guides her to the desk and gently shoves her down into a visitor's chair while she leans on the front edge of the desk and crosses her ankles. Their knees are almost close enough to touch.

"You are not average. You never were and you never will be."

With nothing left to hide or deny, she removes her glasses and holds them in her lap as she nods and self-deprecatingly says, "I know."

"Clearly you don't. Kara, you're not average…because you're extraordinary."

She snaps her head up and stares at Cat with wide, surprised eyes. 

"But...you don't think I'm cut out to be a hero. You're so critical of Supergirl and you just use her to raise CatCo stocks."

"I'm critical because I believe you have what it takes. You just have to push yourself. It's not as if you haven't been successful at saving people. Case in point, Carter."

"Wh- Well, you're not the one that drank truth serum so how I can trust what you're saying to me right now?"

Cat huffs and asks, "Do I ever talk to you, or anyone else, like this except my son?"

"Uh, well, you do tend to share some things with me when we're drinking. Or...when you were on the verge of losing the company."

Cat rolls her eyes, but in a swift move she pulls Kara onto her feet with her hands fisted tightly in her shirt. 

Kara gasps just before their lips crash together. It takes her a moment before she relaxes, which is when she feels one of Cat's hands in her hair and the other on her hip. 

Cat parts her lips and flicks her tongue against Kara's closed lips until Kara realizes what she's doing and grants the other woman access to her mouth. She hums into the next kiss and slides a hand through Cat's hair before she cups the back of the woman's neck. 

After a few slow passing moments, they end the kiss but remain in each other's arms. 

Until Kara understands that she still has one secret left and part of it isn't even entirely hers to tell. 

"I'll make you a deal," Cat offers. "I'll keep your identity a secret if you tell me whatever I want or need to know about Supergirl."

"Maybe not ‘whatever’. A few things," she bargains.

"Most things," Cat counters.

"Mm, things that won't get either of us in trouble."

"Like what," Cat asks with a tone that suggests she doesn't think there's anything she can know that wouldn't do just that.

"Like how I came to this planet? And maybe information about the bad guys I fight?"

Cat sighs. "Fine. But if I have questions I'm allowed to ask."

"Fair enough, but only if you don't expect me to answer all of them."

"At least answer some."

"If I think it's safe for you to know. And we have to discuss what can and can't go in the paper if it comes directly from me. Got it?"

"Since when do you dictate how I run things?"

"I thought you liked it when I took some initiative. Besides, this is my life and anything that gets out to the public about me could endanger not only me, but other good people like me. Not all of them have powers, you know."

"Actually, I didn't. But I'd like to," Cat responds with a smirk. 

Kara groans. It's worse than when she lost her powers for a few days. It's unbelievably worse. And yet, not all of it has been bad.


End file.
